1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to electronic wireless communication receivers, particularly to an electronic wireless communication receiver used with computers.
2. Description of Related Art
With development of wireless communication technology, wireless communication receivers are widely used for electronic devices such as computers. Commonly, a wireless communication receiver includes a main body and a cover. The cover is detachably assembled to the main body. When the wireless communication receiver is used to receive wireless communication signals for a computer, the cover is detached from the main body, and then the main body is connected to the computer. However, the cover separated from the main body may be easily lost.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.